Burn It Down(Rewrite)
by AmberSkie
Summary: When Annabeth Chase moves to New York, she finds that the Big Apple isn't all it's supposed to be. When she starts finding strange notes all over the place, things get a little complicated... Mortal AU. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. The Beginning

Hi I hope you like it!

Annabeths POV

Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase. I live in San Francisco. At least, until tomorrow. I'm moving to New York. Where I don't know anybody. Yay! And of course my dad and stepmom put off cleaning the house until the last minute, so I'm stuck with a broom for an hour. The worst part of moving, though, is leaving my best friends Sierra and Louise. Speaking of Sierra and Louise, they just called me. "Annabeth!" Sierra said.

"What?"

"You have to meet us at the mall right now!" Louise cut in.

"I can't right now. I have to help clean," I said reluctantly.

"Fine. What about 2:30ish?" Sierra suggested.

"That should work." I sighed. "Yayyyyyyy!"They yelled. I winced. I have some loud friends. "^^^%%^%%line break:)(2(!.,'Ashdod;$!.:?/span/pbr

Annabeths POV

When I got to the mall, Louise and Sierra were waiting.

"Annabeth! Hi! So we have your goodbye present!" said Sierra.

"Really? You guys didn't have to get me anything!" I said.

"Of course we didn't, but we wanted to." Louise replied."Anyways, your present is..."

Sierra cut her off. "Any 3 books of your choice! But we have to go like right now."

"To the bookstore!"Louise yelled. We linked arms and skipped off to our local bookstore, singing,"we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz! because because because... of the wonderful things he does!" I picked out my books. I got A Wrinkle In Time, Little House In The Big Woods, and The Tide Knot. We payed for our things, then headed to my house for our last sleepover until I leave. Literally. I left the next were going to help me pack.

^^^^^^%%line break?;;;&amp; ?)

"I can't believe you're leaving,"said Sierra.

"It's not going to be the same without you,"added Louise.

"I'm going to miss you guys. Thanks for getting up at 4 to see me go. I don't want to say good bye." I said, biting back a sob.

"Now boarding for flight 187," the incredibly annoying loudspeaker said.

"Bye guys. I'll miss you!" I said as I hugged them good bye.

"Annabeth, you forgot something!"Yelled Louise as I walked away.

"What?"I yelled back.

"I'm awesome!"Louise replied.

"I could never forget that! I love you guys! Call you when we land!" I yelled. We got on board and settled down. The plane took off. Here comes the next chapter of my life.

Percy's POV

Ugh. School starts tomorrow. I hate school. Well except for sports. And lunch. And my friends. I wonder if there will be any new kids? Probably. There always is. Maybe Ms. Dodds will be a little nicer this year. Ha! Yeah right.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been babysitting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and his friends**_

Annabeth's POV

Wow. The first day of school. I can't believe it. I'm going to Goode Highschool.

"Annabeth! You better get down here, pack your bag, and eat quick or else you're gonna be late!" My stepmom, Helen, called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled back.

I quickly ran down the stairs and put my binder and supplies in my book bag, grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out the door to the bus.

-DONUTS-/-/-

Percy's POV

At school, I dropped by the office to grab my schedule and locker number and ran into this blonde with curly hair and grey eyes. There's something about her...Now, what's my first class?

**Percy Jackson**

**Locker #:247**

**Combination: 12/18/01**

**Period 1: Enrichment with Mr. Blue**

**Period 2: PE with Coach Hedge **

**Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds**

**Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove**

Great. I have language arts with my step dad.

Better get to Enrichment!

Annabeth's POV

After I got my schedule and locker number from the front office, I ran into a guy with green eyes and dark hair. I could have sworn I saw him before. I picked myself up and hurriedly went to my locker. Let's, see where to next?

**Annabeth Chase**

**Locker #: 240**

**Combination: 16/15/10**

**Period 1: Band with Mrs. Sarangi **

**Period 2: PE with Coach Hedge**

**Period 3: Math with Ms. Dodds**

**Period 4: Social Studies with Mr. Brunner**

**Lunch**

**Period 5: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 6: ELA with Mr. Blofis**

**Period 7: Science with Ms. Dove**

Seems nice enough. I wonder if I have any classes with that green-eyed boy.

-Don't mind me I'm just a line breaker-/-

-20 seconds later-

Annabeth's POV

I'm reading my favorite book, _The Book Thief_, on my way to band, when I trip over something. I brace myself for a heavy landing, but it doesn't come. Instead strong arms catch me before I crash down the stairs. Not daring to look up, I quickly thank my rescuer and walk away. But when I look back, the boy with green eyes is looking back at me. I go to my next class as fast as possible. The band room. Finally. I sit down and raise my hand when my name is called.

-SUPERDOG-

Percy's POV

So I'm on my way to enrichment when Blondie decides it's a good idea to read a book while walking and almost falls down the stairs. So, naturally, I catch her before she falls. I'm a first-class gentleman after all.

-awesomest linebreaker EVER!-/

Ugh. Next is math. I hate math.

"Hello class. I'm . So I'm afraid I'll have to put you in groups for the next month for our project."

Lots of girls started whispering and pointing at each other. I will never understand why they don't get in trouble.

"Now, I'd let you choose who you sit next to, but I did that last year and nobody got any work done. So, I'm afraid I'll have to choose your groups for you. Here are the groups.

Percy Jackson, Noah Hawkins, Mae Heart, and Annabeth Chase, you are a group.

Anna Mahabir, Sierra Mahabir, Matt Greene, and Dyllan Smith are another group.

Fallon Woods, Love McBride, Joe Vladmir, and Sarah Stevnar, are another.

Halie Sprungfer, Helen O'Hara, Derek Banistorovitch, and Lucas Johnson. Go to your groups." She said.

-•—:-(-/;/2:,.-,!'lla/:(./;)$&amp;&amp;,-

_**Ooh! Annabeth and Percy are in the same group! What's gonna happen? No, seriously, I've got writers block. Any suggestions? 3 reviews for next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and the gang.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter!**_

The next day, Math

Mae's POV (Didn't expect that, did you!)

I watched as Annabeth stared at Ms. Dodds, waiting for her to talk. Then Noah and Percy sat down across from me and Annabeth. That's when Ms. Dodds finally started talking.

"Alright class," she said. "Today you all must meet somewhere off campus with your groups to know the strengths and weaknesses of the group members. Also, you will have to choose a group name. You're in class assignment is to play truth or dare, 20 questions, etc. with your groups. Don't forget to choose where your going and when. Get to work!"

"How bout we all go to my house say... around 4:30?" said Percy.

"Sure," Noah and I said at the same time.

Annabeth just nodded.

"Alright, well now we know where we're going for homework, what game should we play?" I asked.

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Annabeth.

"Fine." Percy said.

"Sure," I said.

"Why not?" said Noah.

"Ok. Noah, truth or dare?" said Percy.

"Dare!" he replied.

"I dare you to-" Percy was cut off by the bell.

"Goodbye, class. Don't forget your homework!" called Ms. Dodds as we walked out of class.

"Wait!" said Percy. "How bout we all exchange numbers so we can contact each other out of school."

"K." I said. "My number is 555-2346."

"Mine is 443-2463," said Noah.

"I don't have a phone, but my email is rachetgirl33 ," said Annabeth.

"Well, mine is 765-3566," said Percy.

"Bye guys," I said as walked to my locker.

-Line break/;.)!-;$3/-:?-/-

4:00 after school

Percy's POV

Mae is really cute. I wonder if she'd go out with 's the doorbell. It's Annabeth. She's cute too, but not as much as Mae.

"Hi," I say. "You're early."

"So?" she says. The doorbell rings again. It's Mae and Noah.

"Hey guys! Who's ready to get to know each other?!" Noah says.

"Not me." Mae mumbles.

"Okay... Percy, name 10 of your strengths," Annabeth says.

"1. Swimming 2. Fencing 3. Sailing 4. Surfing 5. Water-skiing 6. Guitar 7. Adding 8. Multiplying 9. Counting 10. Greek," I say. "Mae, your turn."

"Ok. 1. Lunchboxing 2. Singing 3. Algebra 4. Awesomeness 5. Lying 6. Spanish 7. Acting 8. Clarinet 9. Dogs 10. Keeping a secret." Mae said. "Noah?"

"First, I have a question. What the heck is lunchboxing?" Noah asked. Mae got an evil look on her pretty little face. She reached into her backpack as she said,

"You'll see!" and proceeded to hit him with her lunch tote.

"Ow! I get the point!" Noah yelled, rubbing his arm. "Hmm. 10 strengths. 1. Basketball 2. Track 3. Football 4. Saxophone 5. Swag 6. Random 7. Getting hit 8. Eating 9. Spanish 10. Coolness. Annabeth?"

"1. Reading 2. Algebra 3. Lying 4. Singing 5. Running 6. Flute 7. Greek 8. Science 9. Writing 10. Art," Annabeth said. "10 weaknesses?"

Just then my mom walked in.

"I brought blue chocolate chip cookies!" she said excitedly.

-Linebreaker~€££¥?¥||€.$2_\€,~}|\||||~,,

_**Sorry it was so long, I just needed all the stuff in the beginning of the chapter. 5 reviews for next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Noah's POV (**you were probably expecting that)

I hope Percy's mom knows that her cookies are blue. I think they're edible... Maybe.

"Why are you just staring at them?" Percy asks as he stuffs his mouth. "They're *swallow* delicious!"

"Well I guess they _are _edible if he can eat them that fast," Mae says to Annabeth.

I take one and bite into it. It's surprisingly good.

"Ok back to the point. 10 weak—_riiingg-" _Annabeth was cut off by Mae's phone ringing. "Uh huh. Yeahhhh. Why? KYLES IN THE HOSPITAL?!What happened? Ok bye. Be there soon." She hung up. "Guys I gotta go. My little brothers in the hospital. Bye." She said as she left. We sat in silence.

"Sooooo what do we do now?" I ask.

"I don't know," Annabeth answers.

"For once," Percy grumbles.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth says, a challenge in her voice.

"Nothing," Percy says. Annabeth looks disappointed. She must've been looking for a fight.

"I'm gonna go now." Annabeth says. "We aren't even getting anything done so there's no point of staying."

"She's got a point. Might as well leave," I find myself saying.

" Bye." Percy says. He's been out of it since Mae left.

I walk out of the apartment and down the stairs(the elevators broken) to find Annabeth yelling at her car.

"Why can't you start? Ugh! You are a useless piece of crappuchino!" She screams, kicking the door.

"Well you're nice. And Crappuchino? Seriously?" I say jokingly. She looks up and her face turns red. "Do you want a ride?" I ask.

"Well first of all, I say Crappuchino because when I was little, my mom yelled at me for saying crap, so I came up with Crappuchino. And it stuck. Second of all, _yes," _Annabeth answered in relief.

"Okay. M'lady." I say opening the passenger door and bowing. She gets in, giggling.

"Why thank you kind sir." Annabeth says, still giggling. I notice how her grey eyes sparkle as she laughs.

**Annabeths POV**

I can't believe my car wouldn't start! At least Noah offered me a ride.

"Do wanna listen to music?" Noah asks.

"Sure."

"What genre?"

"Ummmm," I start. "I kinda like country."

"Really? I never thought of you as a country girl," he says. "Well what's your favorite station? I don't normally listen to country."

"100.7 is a good one." I suggest.

"Ok," he says, turning the dial. "_5-1-5-0" _by Dierks Bentley comes on.

"Oooh!" I squeal. "I love this song!" I start singing along with the lyrics.

"_Ever since I met you girl, you been on my brain  
I can't think of nothing else but you all night and day  
It's like I got a first class seat up on Ozzy's train  
It's driving me insane_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po  
I'm goin' crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby  
5-1-5-0, just this side of loco  
I'm goin' crazy, think I love you baby_

_I gotta get your number girl, I gotta call you up  
I gotta get you ridin' shotgun in my truck  
This little bit of you I've got, it ain't good enough  
Yeah, you got me all messed up_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po  
I'm goin' crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby  
5-1-5-0, just this side of loco  
I'm goin' crazy, think I love you baby_

_Cause I, ain't never felt like this, no  
And I, I just need one kiss, from you  
And I'll be good as new  
If I don't get some of your sweet lovin' no tellin' what I might do  
No!_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po  
Think I'm losin' my mind, girl  
5-1-5-0, just this side of lo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_5-1-5-0, somebody call the po-po  
I'm goin' crazy, thinkin' 'bout you baby  
5-1-5-0, spinnin' my head like a yo-yo  
I'm goin' crazy, think I love you baby." _The song ends.

"So I know this is a little forward and all, but I was wondering if you would go on a date with me?" Noah asks. I never expected anyone to even _like _me, let alone ask me out!

"Sure," I say, trying to hold in my excitement, but not succeeding very well.""When?"

"How about Friday at 8? I can pick you up," he suggests.

"Okay sure. Oh! This is my house!" I say. "Exactly where are we going on the date anyways?" I ask.

"Pizza?" Noah suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I say. He walks me to the door and says goodbye. We hug and he drives away. I unlock the door and practically skip to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Oh my gosh I'm so so _****soooooo ****_sorry for not updating I lost my phone for like a month then when I found it we went camping and I didn't have wifi! Anyways, I hope an extra long chapter will make up for it! Enjoy! _**

Percy's POV

After everyone left, I realized I was wrong. Ms. Dodds _was_ nicer today. That won't last long. I heard my mom say we needed some flour so I walked over to our neighbor, Ms. Casin's, apartment to ask for some flour.

"Well hello there Percy! And what brings you here?" Ms. Casin asked.

"We were wondering if we could borrow some flour. Do you have any?" I replied.

"But of course sugar! **_OoIps,_** I mean flour!" Ms. Casin grabbed some flour that apparently was just sitting on her coffee table and handed it to me.

"You and your mom can keep it!" she said. "I have enough already!"

"Thanks! Bye Ms. Casin!" I replied.

"No problem sugar. Bye!" She called.

I walked in my home to see that my mom had left to get groceries and that she wouldn't be back until 5. Geez. You leave to get flour and your moms gone to get more. I had time to kill. And nothing to kill it with. So I decided to snoop around the "forbidden zone". The forbidden zone is my moms area. I am not allowed to go in it. Normally I wouldn't do this kinda thing(at least to my mom), but my birthday was coming up soon and I wanted to see if there were any clues. The door to the forbidden zone was broken off because _someone _*cough*Beckendorf*cough* thought it would be a good idea to practice tackles into random doors in my house. So instead of a door, my mom had strung various "items" across the doorframe. I crawled under and started looking around. I saw something labeled presents for p on her desk. I picked it up and peeked inside. Trees? Barbie dolls? Star lights? What kind of person gets a 17 year old boy a Barbie doll!?

"Not your mother of course." A voice said. Oh crap! I turned around to find my mom standing there.

"Ha! I knew you'd snoop around! Did you really think I would go to the grocery store right after I asked you to get some flour? Now for your punishment. Hmmmm..."

My mom is awesome, but she has some different ways of discipline. I don't have many rules because she trusts me. But if I break even one of the rules, scary things happen. Once, I didn't call that I was going to be late, and I had to take a math test before and after school for a week. And it was calculus! So I was shaking in my shoes waiting for the scariest thing ever for breaking and entering the forbidden zone.

"50 push-ups, take someone out for ice cream but you can't get any, and no tv for a week," she decided. "Now go!"

I quickly got started on those push-ups.

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. I just got asked out on the second day of school. By someone I barely know. And I said yes. But what if he's crazy? Well I'm crazy too so... Whatever.

"Bobby! Matthew! Fredrick! Dinner!" Helen yelled. Helen hates my guts. Literally. But the feeling is mutual. I walked downstairs to find spaghetti with meatballs. Great. Only 4 plates. I guess I'm having a sandwich for dinner. I look in the pantry for the bread, but it seems we're out. I'll have to go to the nearest grocery.

"Helen! I'm going to the grocery store to get some bread!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Okay! Get some gold fish for your brothers too!" Helen yelled back. I love my brothers, so I will happily get their goldfish.

I go outside to find my car isn't here. Oh yeah, I left it at Percy's. I'll have to go get that. Even though it's an hour walk. I sigh.

"Well at least I have a jacket." I said to myself. And I started walking.

By the time I got to Percy's, it was raining. I found my car and jumped inside.

"Ahem. Aren't you going to say thank you for letting you park your car in my spot?" A voice said. I looked up and saw Percy. I rolled down the window to talk to him.

"Um. I didn't know it was your spot. My car wouldn't start earlier so Noah offered me a ride.

Mae's POV

Okay so my brother Kyle broke his arm and is in the hospital. That's not so bad right? Wrong. He has a huge cut in his arm too. And it's infected. I'm never going to get to sleep.

The next day

Huh. I actually did fall asleep, but Kyles doing a lot better, though he needs stitches. Apparently he was running. But when my mom left to get some food, he told me he was doing tricks on the swing. I have to go to school today so I drove home and changed then drove to school. At school, something big was happening. Annabeth punched someone in the nose. I don't know who, but they had green eyes. Percy maybe? I wonder what he did.

I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry about the past tense present tense switches in there. Also sorry bout all the "apparently"s. My brain is being weird. Review! And I promise Percabeth in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

New

Sorry about taking so long on this chapter! I had it done, then I posted it, but I forgot the percabeth I promised, so I took it down and added it in!

Guest: Thanks! I've been trying to make it better!

Annabeth's POV

I'm sitting in a chair. In the principal's office. I've never been in here before. It's quite intimidating. Why am I here? Well it's a long story but I guess I can explain it.

Noah and I were standing next to my locker when he kissed her. On the cheek of course but still. I was pissed. Before I knew what was happening, I punched him in the nose. Unfortunately Percy got in the way the second time so I punched him instead. But Noah's nose was bleeding. A crowd had formed and a teacher came and took all four of us to the principal's. That's how I got here.

"Annabeth what were you thinking?" Mr. Viney, the principal, asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't, I guess." I answered, looking down.

"And you, Mr. Hawkins. Did you do anything to antagonize Ms. Chase?"

"Well I might've kissed Drew after I asked Annabeth out. But it was only because of a dare!" Noah answered quickly.

"The only reason you kissed me was because of a dare!?" Drew shrieked. "So our whole relationship all of our kisses were just a dares? Or did someone dare you to ask out the girl then kiss me in front of her?

"Well kinda..." Noah started.

"Hmm? They did?! Well jokes on them cause there's no way any girl would ever date you if you cheat on them just because of a dare!" I yelled.

"Girls settle down. There's still one side of the story we don't know. Mr. Jackson, what is your part in all of this?" Mr. Viney asked.

"Um, i got punched in the stomach I guess but it didn't hurt." He said. _Yeah but it hurt me! Man he's got abs. Did I just think that? Yes I did. Really Annabeth?_ I thought.

"Annabeth did you even mean to punch either boy?"

"No, I don't know why I did that," I said.

"Well I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you four off the hook." Mr. Viney said.

"Thanks!" All of us said.

"Just one question Mr. Viney," Percy started. "Why are you in a good mood?"

"My wife's out of town," he whispered. We all laughed.

The Next Day, Band

Annabeths POV

"Thalia, thank you for gracing us with your presence. Now, please, sit down!" Ms. Sarangi said. Thalia Grace was a fluter who liked to make a grand entrance. And a late one. She was pretty cool though some people disliked her. She had a brother named Jason. He was in Enrichment. Thalia and I talked a lot in class. Surprisingly we didn't get in trouble. Soon we were good friends. She was in a lot of my classes too. Anyways, back to that morning.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"Did Jason make you late again?" I asked.

"Yeah. He said that today was piano day," answered Thalia.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Don't ask me," she said. "My brother is weird."

"You're telling me," I answered.

"Alright I have to make copies of The Code because the trumpets keep losing them. I'll be right back," Ms. Sarangi said as she left the room.

"Yesterday I saw him doing the disco down the hall," Thalia said. "Oh yeah. Good job punching Noah by the way,"

"Thanks. I think you're rubbing off on me," I replied.

"Annabeth, Thalia, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Sarangi asked in a warning tone. Apparently she was back.

"No Ms. Sarangi," we answered in unison.

"That's what I thought. Now get the Disney Music out! In order!" she commanded, and we did as she asked. It's not a good idea to ignore a conductor. There's no telling what could happen.

Enrichment (same day as Annabeths POV)

Percy's POV

Enrichment is pretty easy. Especially with Mr. Blue. He basically lets us do whatever we want everyday except Friday's. Why Friday's I don't know. Then we have to do a project with no talking whatsoever. If we talk we get a referral. In case your school doesn't have them, referrals are bad news. You usually have to go to the principal's. Anyways, today Jason Grace and I were making toothpick bridges.

"Hey Perce?" Jason asked. He's a really good friend of mine. I've known him since preschool. He has a sister named Thalia but they just met in 6th Grade when Thalia's mom got arrested for, well I'm not allowed to say actually. She'll kill me. But it was bad. She's not getting out anytime soon. Let's just say Thalia got out of therapy last year. Four years of therapy people! Back to the point. Jason is like a blonde, blue-eyed, OCD Superman, while Thalia is your typical punk girl. Jet black hair, electric blue eyes, and a personality that's the complete opposite of Jason's.

"What'd you do?" I asked him.

"I kinda took out the bottom toothpick because I was playing jenga with myself and... It turns out I'm not very good at Jenga," Jason answered.

"Jason!" I scolded. "You played Jenga without me?" We both laughed.

"Yes. You gotta problem with that?" He mock sized me up. Apparently Connor Stoll didn't know the difference between mock fights and actual fights.

"Ooh is Golden Boy and Jackson about to fight?" Connor teased. Connor Stoll is one of my more mischievous friends. The other one is his brother, Travis. Travis isn't in Enrichment because Katie Gardner conned him into playing tuba in the band. Connor and Travis are like the same person. Probably because they're identical twins. They have a good or bad sense of humor. The bad one is usually annoying. Sometimes it gets a little too annoying. Now is one of those times.

"Grammar, Connor!" Jason said.

"Whatever. Now, is there gonna be a fight or not? I want in on the bets!" Connor asked.

"Not. No bets for you!" I said.

"You guys are no fun!" Connor pouted.

"We're fun! We just don't like fighting,"Jason defended.

"Well, Percy seems to," Connor joked.

"What?" I asked as I put up the toothpicks for a rematch of jenga.

"Can I remind you of yesterday?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"I give up!" Just then, the bell rang. On to PE!

Science

Thalia's POV

Blah, blah, blah. That's all I was hearing as Ms. Dove taught us some nonsense about atoms. I was about to kick Travis's chair out from under him(that's what you get for tipping backwards), when _plop! _A note landed on my desk! Now things are getting interesting. I opened it up and read it.

_Since Noah obviously can't, I need someone to give me a ride home after school. Can you? -Annabeth_

'I bet I could get Percy to do it.' I thought.

_I can't but my cousin probably can. I'll ask him. _I wrote. I passed the note to Silena. She had passed it to me so she knew to pass it to Annabeth. Meanwhile I had to tell Percy to drive Annabeth home. Luckily he sits right in front of me.

"Percy!" I hissed.

"What?" He whispered.

"You need to give one of my friends a ride home today," I told him.

"Fine. Tell her to meet me at the tree at the entrance," he said.

"Ok," I said. The bell rang. I walked over to Annabeth, who was getting her stuff.

"He said to meet him at the tree at the entrance," I told her.

"Okay," she said, and walked to her locker. Why can't I give her a ride? Because I crashed my car this morning and Jason has to take me home after his basketball practice. And you know, because Annabeth and Percy would make a cute couple. Aren't I evil?

Annabeths POV

I was wondering who Thalia's cousin was and walking to the tree when I saw Noah walking towards me with his best friend, Luke. Uh oh, I thought, and walked faster. Luckily I reached the tree before they caught up with me.

"Hey," I said to the tall guy in front of me. "Are you Thalia's cousin?" He turned around.

"Ye-I'm taking _you_ home?" He-who turned out to be Percy(ugh)- said.

"Apparently. Now can we go?" I asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Percy asked. I unknowingly glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh. Well then I guess they should CATCH THEIR BUS!" He yelled the last part. Luke and Noah turned around and walked away. I was so confused.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Now, how do you feel about motorcycles?" Percy asked.

"Why would yo- Oh. Oh no. Please don't tell me that's what you're taking me home on!" I pleaded.

"I would, but I don't want to lie," he said, flashing a grin.

"Great," I groaned. "Just great." We walked to where he was parked. He tossed me the helmet and sat down, motioning for my to do the same.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled over the roar of the engine.

"To what!?" I yelled back.

"Me!" And we were off. I was clutching Percy's stomach like there was no tomorrow. Soon we were going through town.

"Hey, you wanna stop for ice cream?!" He asked at a red light.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Dairy Queen here we come!"

As we came to a stop in front of the Dairy Queen building I stopped freaking out. Until I realized that I would have to ride home on the loud, fast, scary thing I was currently sitting on.

"See? It's just like a roller coaster at a carnival!" Percy said enthusiastically when we were enjoying our blizzards.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been on one," I told him.

"But you just rode one today," he said, confused.

"I meant a roller coaster, Seaweed Brain!" I said.

"Well I think I know where we're going on our first date! And Seaweed Brain? Really? You couldn't do any better than that Wise Girl?" He asked.

"1. What first date? 2. Wise Girl?" I did the infamous trick of answering a question with another question.

"Oh right. You don't know you like me yet," he said, muttering something I couldn't hear.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind. We should probably get going. It's starting to rain." Apparently it was starting to pour because as soon as we walked outside the restaurant we were soaked. I, being the naturally graceful person I am, slipped on a puddle and prepared for pavement. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Well this time strong arms don't catch me. Muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. Soon I was nose-to-nose with Percy Jackson. He leaned in and-

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys! Cliffhanger! Okay not really I bet you guys know what's gonna happen. But I tried! Anyways, I'm gonna try and update at least once a month. 12 reviews for next chapter!**

**Give me suggestions if you want, criticism is welcomed, tell me what you think! **

**~Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico Di Awesome: Enrichment is a class we have in my school for the kids that don't do band. Thanks for asking!**

**Guest: Tada!**

**Guest: Thanks for the suggestion!**

Annabeths POV

-kissed me. It was soft and sweet, much gentler than you would expect the school bad boy to kiss. Wait. I just got my first kiss ever! Yay yay yay yay yay! Be cool Annabeth, be cool.

"So about that date," he said.

"I'd love to! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever. That's cool," I said. Percy Jackson just kissed me!

"Great. How about Saturday? We could go to Coney Island?" He asked.

"Saturday sounds fine and I've always wanted to go to Coney Island," I answered.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 11?" Percy asked.

"Sure," I said as we got on the motorcycle.

The ride home was a quiet one, but a happy one. When we got to my house, he walked me to the door.

"See you tomorrow," I said.

"See you tomorrow," Percy said. He walked down the driveway.

"Oh, and Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Can you not tell anyone about our kiss? I don't want to freak any one out," I asked.

"Sure. But I don't know how it would help. We never kissed," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled in my step mothers voice. It actually turned out to be my stepmother. "GET UP! We're going back to San Francisco!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up. At least it was a dream. I thought. Better get ready for school. _**(Yes, she dreamed up kissing him.)**_

Percy's POV

Okay, so last night I had the weirdest dream. I was at a strawberry lemonade stand and then, out of the blue, it turns into a bake sale and explodes! Into a cloud of blue cookies! It was AWESOME! But lately I've been feeling weird. And not because of the dreams. It's the feeling when you know something is about to happen. Something big.

At school

Jason's POV

By now, I've come to terms with Thalia's rebellious ways. But I didn't think she would ever get suspended, let alone expelled!

"You what!?" I practically yelled at her once I dragged her out of earshot.

"She wants to get me expelled, and keeps blaming stuff on me!" She replied.

"Wait, why would she want you expelled?" I asked, confused.

"R.E.D.'s been trying to get me out of the school ever since I had to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with her boyfriend. I tried explaining that all we did was have a staring contest, but she wouldn't hear it!" Thalia answered.

"She didn't believe you when you told her he was your brother?" I asked. **_(Haha! I decided to make Jason and Rachel date.)_**

"No of course not. We look completely different!" she replied.

"Well yeah, but-" I was cut off by the bell.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye!" Thalia replied as she dashed to class.

Only minutes later

*BRIIIIIIING!* the fire alarm rang throughout the school.

"Alright everyone get outside to the field. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!" The principal Mr. D said over the intercom.

Everyone started freaking out. We all managed to get outside, but with our luck it was raining. Once we got outside and in formal order, Mr. D informed us that it was a prank, and whoever wasn't in line and wasn't formally excused or absent would be suspected of pulling the alarm. If found guilty, they would also be expelled. Everyone looked up and down the lines.

"Noah Hawkins is missing!" My girlfriend tattled.

"So is Mae Heart!" Another girl said.

"I bet they're together!" Someone else said.

"Is anyone else missing?" Ms. Dodds asked.

"No!" Many of us chorused. Poor Noah and Mae. They're about to get expelled.

Annabeth's POV

I wasn't expecting Mae and Noah to get expelled. Honestly I didn't mind Noah getting kicked out, but Mae? She was so nice. I'd blame Noah, but I didn't really know Mae or him very well. And they didn't seem to mind getting expelled. They were smiling as they left the school. I guess they got what they wanted. It was lunch and my free period, so I decided to work my most recent designs. I love architecture. As I got lost in the amazing world of curves and edges, a hand wrapped around my waist and another covered my mouth. The mystery attacker pushed me through a doorway and let go.

"Have fun in there, Annabeth," the attacker said. Then two people laughed. Luckily I caught a glimpse of my kidnappers. It was...

**_I'm sorry I just like cliffhangers! Review and all that! Criticism is welcome and so are suggestions! Random question of the day: Why did the son of Poseidon cross the road? I hope you liked that chapter! Bye!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Bloo

Blab

Annabeths POV

A tall dark haired boy who looked kinda familiar and a short red head girl who looked very dignified. They were kinda funny except for the fact that I was LOCKED IN A CLOSET!

As my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I saw a note.

Sorry Annabeth, it's kind of Goode tradition to lock the new kid in a closet. Don't freak out, we'll be back before lunch.

-Nico and Reyna

Ps. We happen to know that there's a light switch to your left.

I reached to my left and flipped the switch. At least they weren't mean about it. Mostly. Sighing, I sat down to wait for my rescue when it hit me. There could be SPIDERS IN HERE! I started pounding on the door and screaming bloody murder. Just a few seconds later, the door swung open and I fell out.

"I assume you're the new girl." A face looking down at me said.

"Correct. Annabeth Chase. And you are?" I asked.

"Leo Valdez at your service ma'am," he pretended to tip his hat.

"Hey you're one of Thalia's friends right?

"That I am. So why were you screaming and trying to get out of the closet? There's only sp- oh you must be one of those arachno-something something people! Sorry," Leo said.

"Arachnophobic. Don't be. You didn't do anything. You were actually helpful and let me out so... Thanks!" I replied.

"No problem. It's my study hall anyways. You might either want to get to your class though," Leo noted.

"I actually have study hall right now so can you remind me what hall we are in?"

"D."

"Thanks for your help! Bye!" I say as I walk away. "Now to my locker..."

Thalia's POV

I am in wait. For Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The beep wants me out of this school and I've gotta set her straight. Unfortunately, Jason won't let me do it alone and he's here too.

"Who're you talking to?"

"No one now shut up!"

"I'm the older brother!"

"By 2 minutes!"

"Whatever. Point is, I'm older!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I don't know! You're the smart one!"

"Whatever. Here she comes!"

As RED rounds the bend, everyone starts fixing their hair, and looking away from her. Some even bow! Nah, just kidding. Maybe.

I walk up to her. "Rachel! We need to talk!"

She pauses. "About?"

"You trying to get me kicked out. Don't even think about faking you don't, we all know you'd be lying. So why do you?" I ask.

"Because you kissed my Jason! For seven minutes!" She replies.

"First of all, EWWWWWWW! Second of all, all we did was have a staring contest. Third of all, there's no frickin way I'd ever kiss my brother! Ever!" I fire.

"Yeah right. You two are totally twins! You look so much alike! Not. You're totally lying about being his sister and I can prove it!" She shoots back. "Jasey!"

"What?" Jason emerges from the shadows, aka the boys bathroom.

"RED over here doesn't believe you're my brother," I complain.

"Well then she must know the truth! I, Jason Grace, am the older twin to my much shorter, much more annoying, sister Thalia Grace!" He shouts.

Cue Ms. Librarian.

"Shhhhhhhhh!"

"We aren't even in the Library!" Rachel yells at her.

"Shhh! I heard she turns into a monster if you make her mad!" A little freshman walks by.

"Awwww. Seniors already got that one! Too bad." I joke.

"Wait. So she really is your sister? How do I know for sure?" Rachel asks.

"Here's the lab tests. We prayed we weren't actually related but..." Jason hands her a packet.

"Dang. Sorry Thalia, Jasey. I'll stop getting you kicked out. But just for the record, we aren't friends." Rachel says.

"Oh trust me. I know."

Percy's POV

So I may or may not have gotten Mae and Noah expelled... Just kidding. I was in the lines everyone! Anywho...

Turns out Leo let Annie out of the closet after Nico and Reyna locked her in it... So this'll be an awkward lunch.

I walk in the lunchroom, early as usual, and snag the best table. The one far enough from the kitchen that you don't have stray freshmen sitting at the table, but close enough to get there quickly. Plus it's just far enough that you can't smell the garbage cans that are out every lunch. Finally, the rest of my friends show up. But no Annabeth.

"Hey have you seen Annabeth?" Nico asked me.

"No. I was just about to ask you, Thalia do you know?" I reply.

"Well after Nico and Reyna closeted her, Leo let her out and we haven't seen her since." Thalia answers. "Why do you care?"

"Well I went to unlock the closet and she wasn't there, so I was just wondering," Nico answered.

"What's your excuse, Kelp Head?" Thalia nodded at me.

"She was supposed to give me part of our Math project," I say.

"Sure..."


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth 's POV

When I open my locker, a piece of paper falls onto the floor. I pick it up.

Hello. You haven't a clue. But I do. Here you go: I kill kings, make mountains crumble, and make all life come to an end. What am I?

Tick tock. The clock is ticking. PS. Library.

"What the heck?" I say as I read the note. "Library?" I check my phone. 12:01. Lunchtime. I grab my lunch and head to the library. Hey, it said library. Don't judge!

"Kills kings, makes mountains crumble, makes everything living stop. Man that's weird. Well an assassin kills kings, but it doesn't do much else. And wind and erosion makes mountains crumble. What makes everything living stop?Hmmmm."

I pondered the the riddle for a minute. "Tick tock? Clock is ticking... Speaking of clocks what- it's TIME! Time kills kings. It makes mountains crumble. And it makes everything living stop! But why library? Could it be the clock or something? Maybe a book about time." I look around the shelves for something about time. Bingo! I pull the heavy book labeled TIME from the shelf. Must've been too obvious because there's nothing inside. Maybe the clock. I open the glass door of the grandeur old grandfather clock. Nothing.

Then I realize that there's a poster made by the freshmen in shop- of how a clock is made. I dash over to the window where the poster is taped up, and notice a tiny arrow pointing down at the bottom of the poster. I look down, and sure enough, a little piece of paper is stuck under the corner of a table. I pick it up. Just then, the bell rings.

"Crap! That's the end of fifth period! I missed English! Percy is going to kill me for not helping with the project!" I race out of the library, hoping to make it to Science in time.

Percy POV

So it's English. And Annabeth isn't here. And that means I have to this project all by myself today! And I don't even know what it is! I've got it! I'll go and hide in the bathroom for fifteen minutes! Annabeth should be back by then! And then I don't have to do all the work! Good plan, Percy!

I raise my hand. "Mr. Blofis, may I use the bathroom?"

"No, you may not. You might want to remember not to say your 'master plans' out loud next time, Mr. Jackson." Well, shoot. I sulk in my seat.

"Psst, Percy!" Juniper whispers. "The project is about Greek Mythology. Good luck!" She hands me a sheet of paper describing exactly what the project is. I swear Juniper would be nice to Hitler if she met him. Though I suppose that's why Grover likes her.

I'm torn from my thoughts when I find Mr. Blofis hovering over my seat.

"Percy, which Greek gods or goddesses are you and Annabeth debating?" Uhhhh. Crap. Crap. CRAP. I rack my brain for an inkling of any Greek mythology, but to no avail.

"Uhhhh, we hadn't decided yet. They did so many-er- evil things that we couldn't decide which ones were even worth it." I lied.

"Oh, of course. You're completely right, I agree. Did you ever consider Hestia vs Khione? Hearth vs. Ice. That'd be interesting. Or you could expand on the already existent feud between Athena and Poseidon," Mr. Blofis suggests. I know that Athena and Poseidon were two of the twelve main gods, so there'll be more information.

"Hmmmm. I think maybe Poseidon and Athena." I feel kinda bad making the decision without Annabeth, but she had kinda just ditched me to work on it by myself, so I'm not feeling too guilty.

Before I can start working after I read through the instructions, the bell rings. Yeah yeah, I know, I read really slow. It's because I have dyslexia.

Annabeth's POV

When I sat down in Ms. Dove's classroom, I unfurled the note I had found in the library. Another riddle.

This time it was a sudoku puzzle, along with these words: "Solve it. Don't look it up. I'll know if you do, and you'll regret it."


End file.
